


Bad Hair Day

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Youkai Ningen Bem (TV 2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Crossover, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Twitter made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bemu meets a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

One day, Bemu was walking by the sea, feeling sad. Then he heard someone singing. Running along the concrete embankment beside the sand, he finally found the source, a raven-haired mermaid, singing as she combed her hair.

But when he approached, the mermaid stopped, grabbing a huge woollen beanie that she shoved over her hair. With hair bound, it was clear that though fair of face, the singer was flat of chest, elfin chin adorned with stubble.

"Yo," the mermaid said.

Years later, when Bero found them a tanker, faded art upon its hull, Bemu would remember that shy smile.


End file.
